The layered-architecture of modern communication networks take advantage of the flexibility of upper layer or logical layer technology, such as Internet protocol (IP) and multiprotocol label switching (MPLS), and the high data rates of lower layer or physical layer technology, such as optical transport network (OTN) and automatically switched optical network (ASON). Optical networks may provide up to several terabits per second transmission over a single fiber. Thus, a failure in the physical network, even for a short period of time may result in a large amount of data loss. However, network failures are inevitable. Therefore, protection and recovery schemes for network failures are important for the design of high-speed data networks.